Survivor: The Simpsons Style
by funnies88
Summary: The Simpsons meet Survivor. What could be better than that?! Second chapter finished! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Players

Chapter 1: Enter the Players  
  
The next Survivor series is about to arrive. This time, the producers will only be taking citizens of Springfield. For 42 days, 16 people will be divided up into two tribes. They will be forced to band together and carve out a new existence, using their collective wits to make surviving in their rugged and primitive environment a little easier. Those who succeed in the day-to-day challenges will be rewarded with things to make life in Africa more bearable. Those who fail must do without. On the last day of each three-day cycle, the Survivors must attend a Tribal Council. Week by week, one by one, people are voted off, until at the end of the final episode, only two Survivors remain. Who will outwit, outplay and outlast? Who will be the Ultimate Survivor? Only time can tell.  
  
*****  
  
The truck was roaming the land. Every time the truck hit a bump or a rocky area in the surface the motor seemed to move to another side. The truck didn't purr it boomed and crashed as it searched through the wilderness until finally it stopped at a place with no other living intelligence in sight. The driver forced those who were in the back of the truck to get out. Jeff Probst got out of another car.  
  
"Hi!" said Jeff. "So, you're the survivors. Well, here you go," he said as he was passing out the blue and gray clothes to the certain people. "As you know the teams are already named. The people who have the nice blue handkerchiefs are the members of the Ramkara tribe and the others who have the gray clothes or handkerchiefs are members of the Tritan tribe. Pick up what you can of your supplies and head to your camps. Here are maps. Tritan is going that way, left and Ramkara is going that way, right. Make yourselves acquainted during the trip. Once, you're at the campground the instructions on how to build your camp will be there waiting for you. Also, you will need a fire to boil your water so try to build a fire as soon as possible."  
  
*****  
  
Members of Ramkara  
  
Homer Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Dr. Nick Rivera, Patty Bouvier, Krusty the Clown, Edna Krabappel, Kang, Terri  
  
Members of Tritan  
  
Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Professor Frink, Selma Bouvier, Milhouse Van Houten, Sherri, Seymour Skinner, Kodos  
  
*****  
  
*Ramkara*  
  
"Oh, this is a heavy load," said Kang.  
  
"Uh Kang, you're only lifting up a little pail of water," said Krusty. "Mean while, I'm lifting up two of our biggest pails of water! Oh God, look at everybody else! They're only carrying little amounts of food and supplies. They disgust me!"  
  
"Keep it down Krusty! The others will hear your insults and guess what, they'll vote you out once we get to tribal council. We must be careful what we say around here. One wrong word could cost you something big."  
  
"I'll take you're advice," Krusty sighed, "I just wish somebody would come over here to help me!"  
  
"Hey, do you think Krusty's a little weird?" Terri whispered to Lisa.  
  
"Nah, I think he's okay, don't worry," Lisa whispered back. "I think he's just mad because his back is hurting from carrying those pails of water."  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
"Hey everybody!" said Dr. Nick.  
  
"Hi doctor Nick!" said everyone.  
  
"I think we're almost there. See that big blue flag? That must be where our camp will be setup."  
  
"Yeah!" Homer shouted.  
  
Once they got there, they went straight to work without stopping. They gathered up as much branches and tree trunks to build their camp. But they couldn't get build a fire so they slept in the freezing cold all night.  
  
*Tritan*  
  
"Wow, we're really working like a team!" said Skinner. "Yep, there's nothing better than a group of people working together!"  
  
"Shut up!" said Bart. "I'm just moving this heavy crate of supplies just to get bigger and stronger so one day I'll be able to pound your head into the ground."  
  
"That's it Bart!" yelled Skinner. "I'll see you in detention!"  
  
"Uh dude, we're not at school!"  
  
"Oh, force of habit."  
  
"Shut up, man! You can just eat my shorts!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Can I vote two members off?" Sherri whispered to Milhouse. "I think if we voted off those two it would help everybody out!" Milhouse started to giggle.  
  
"Oh, I think we are getting closer to the premise of the campground of which we will be sleeping and eating at," said Professor Frink. "I believe we are about 20 feet from the premise.  
  
"So what you saying, Professor Dorkenstein?" asked Bart.  
  
"Bart, have good manners for Professor Frink! And what is this I've been hearing about you and Principal Skinner not getting along?" said Marge. "Anyway, the professor was saying that we're almost there."  
  
"Then why didn't he just say this in the first place? Well, who cares? We're almost there!" Bart shouted.  
  
"Yes! Yippee!" everyone yelled.  
  
Once the Tritan tribe got to their campground many rested but others were up trying to put the camp together without their help. After that, building a fire was a cinch since Professor Frink smuggled his automatic flame starter gun into the camp. This gun made a fire at the press of a button. They had no trouble sleeping that night.  
  
*Reward Challenge*  
  
The two tribes arrived at the Reward Challenge Grounds where they awaited their first reward challenge. Jeff Probst showed up. He was carrying a large wooden box of some sort. In it were toothpaste, shampoo, soap, extra blankets and etc.. This is what they would be playing for.  
  
"So I hear Tritan has already gotten a fire started, congratulations!" Jeff announced. "Well, I better get on with the rules. This is your first reward challenge and many think this is one of the most important reward challenges. These are the rules. There are two poles if you look behind me. We are going to play a little game of horseshoes. The rules are simple. Each team get 24 horseshoes, that means three for each person, you step up behind the designated lines and throw the horseshoe. If the horseshoe lands around the pole your tribe gets a point. After every horseshoe has been thrown the tribe with the most points wins."  
  
Each member of the two tribes got there three horseshoes and got lined up. They were getting ready to rumble. Jeff stood in the middle of the two tribes.  
  
"Survivors ready!" Jeff shouted. "Go!"  
  
They started throwing horseshoes one by one. At the end of the first round the score was 2 Ramkara to 3 Tritan. Sherri, Kodos and Milhouse scored a goal on the Tritan side. The second round went away fast. The score at the end was 5 Ramkara to 3 Tritan. Homer and Patty got the two next points. The last round was harder, Jeff moved the two poles back farther away from the two tribes. At the end of the last round, the score was 7 Ramkara to 6 Tritan.  
  
"Well, the tribe that won the first reward challenge is Ramkara!" The members of Ramkara screamed and yelled. He handed them the box to bring back to camp.  
  
*Ramakara*  
  
1 The Ramkara tribe came back to camp with the big wooden box. They took everything out of the box so that the box was empty. There were also matches in the box so the Ramkara tribe built a fire. Then they celebrated.  
  
*Tritan*  
  
Things weren't going so smoothly for the members of the Tritan tribe. Selma puked because she wasn't able to survive in this condition. Milhouse and Professor Frink had upset stomachs.  
  
*Immunity Challenge*  
  
The tribes came to the Immunity Challenge to compete for the immunity idol. Whichever tribe has the immunity idol that tribe won't go to the tribal council. This is a big part of the whole game. Jeff was there waiting for the two tribes.  
  
He was standing in front of what appeared to be an obstacle course.  
  
"Hey everyone, I hear the Ramkara was celebrating like crazy once they came home!"  
  
"Yeah, except I'm kinda unhappy that there wasn't any donuts in that big box," said Homer.  
  
"Well, Homer, what we are competing for in this challenge is worth much more than just donuts. This is your immunity challenge. This will grant your tribe immunity until next time we meet. The rules are very simple for this immunity challenge. You have to run through this obstacle course and run back. At the end of the course is a ring with your tribe's name on it. Whichever tribe returns all their rings back to the baskets will be granted immunity."  
  
The two tribes got ready.  
  
"Survivors ready!" Jeff shouted. "Go!"  
  
Marge and Homer went running off. Marge got one of the rings first. Then Bart dashed off. Homer still wasn't finished retrieving a ring yet. Finally Homer got a ring back to the group and Tritan had already gotten three rings by the time Homer got one. Lisa launched through the obstacle course and returned a ring right after Homer had returned one of his. So the score was 2 Ramkara to 3 Tritan. Dr. Nick zoomed as fast through the obstacle course just like Lisa did. So it was 3 Ramkara to 3 Tritan, then it was 3 Ramkara to 4 Tritan. Finally, Terri from the Ramkara tribe retrieved the last of their rings first so they were the winners.  
  
"Listen. The Ramkara tribe wins! Here you go," said Jeff as he gave Ramkara the immunity idol. "Head back to camp and Tritan, I'll be seeing you at tribal council."  
  
*Ramkara*  
  
All the members of Ramkara slept great and the next day they all went fishing and hiking off to find food for the team.  
  
*Tritan*  
  
No one could sleep. They all were scared. They didn't know if anybody would vote against them. Many of the members were whispering back and forth. Many were thinking of the first day when Seymour Skinner wasn't doing anything just ordering people around like he was the principal of the tribe. Many were also thinking of how Bart was constantly insulting everybody else.  
  
"I don't know who to vote for," Milhouse whispered to Professor Frink.  
  
"I think people are gonna vote against me," said Bart.  
  
"I'm not going to vote against you. I'm going to vote for somebody else to get kicked off this show," said Kodos.  
  
Discussions like these went on through out the next day.  
  
*Tribal Council*  
  
The members of the Tritan tribe packed up and headed for the Tribal Council with their torches. They sat on the benches made of stone and rock. Jeff Probst showed up.  
  
"So, here we are in tribal council tonight to vote off someone for the first time in the game," said Jeff. "Professor Frink, what has been the hardest thing in the game that you've encountered so far?"  
  
"I believe, that would be my sickness, Jeff," said Frink.  
  
"What about you, Marge?"  
  
"Well, it's not having my husband around and having to sleep on the ground," said Marge.  
  
"Skinner, what are your thoughts at this time? This is the first tribal council, do you think you could be a target?" asked Jeff.  
  
"Oh, well, yes. I think that I or anybody else can be a target now. Until we get to become more friends I think anyone would be voted out at this time," said Skinner.  
  
"Well, it's time to vote. When you go up there, print the name clearly on a card, fold the card and put it into the pot and return to your seat. Once the cards are read the decision is finally and the person will be forced to leave immediately. Well, Marge you're up first."  
  
After everyone was done, Jeff went to go tally the votes.  
  
"Well, this is the time everyone's been waiting for," said Jeff. He pulled out the first card and unfolded it. It read Skinner. He pulled out the second card. It read Principle S. Jeff pulled out the third one and it read Bart. Bart looked around. Jeff pulled out the fourth one and it read Bart on it.  
  
"That's 2 votes for Skinner and 2 votes for Bart."  
  
He pulled out the fifth and it read Selma. He pulled out yet another and it read Skinner. He pulled out yet another card and it read Skinner on it.  
  
"That's 4 votes for Skinner, 2 votes for Bart and 1 vote for Selma," announced Jeff. "That's enough votes. The last one will not be read. Skinner come here with you're torch."  
  
"Oh man," said Skinner.  
  
"Seymour Skinner, the tribe has spoken," said Jeff as he put out the fire on the torch. Skinner left the Tribal Council.  
  
"Well, Tritan, I hope you learn something from this. Pack up and head back to camp," said Jeff.  
  
*Final Words*  
  
"I don't know why they voted me off, I guess I was stronger then many of them so they saw me as a threat," said Skinner. "Maybe it was because I was ordering them around. I don't really know." 


	2. Chapter 2: The Maze

Chapter 2: The Maze  
  
*Ramkara*  
  
"Hey everybody!" said Dr. Nick.  
  
"Hi Doctor Nick," said everyone else.  
  
"I just had the best sleep I've had in a long time."  
  
"Good for you," replied Patty sarcastically.  
  
"Is that sarcasm?"  
  
"No duh, how did you figure that one out Nick? By skipping college to become a crappy doctor?" asked Patty.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a crappy doctor! Plus, I dropped out of high school and didn't even make it near college!" said Nick. "You wanna piece of me?!"  
  
"Don't just stand there!" Ms. Krabappel shouted. "Punch somebody!"  
  
"Okay, do you think we should give them a time out?" Terri whispered to Lisa.  
  
"No, this amuses me," Lisa whispered back.  
  
Mean while all this was going on, Homer was pigging out on the tribe's food. No one else noticed him. They all were watching the fight that was taking place between Dr. Nick and Patty.  
  
*Tritan*  
  
"Who voted against me? I want to know who voted against me?" asked Bart.  
  
"I didn't!" said Kodos. Bart stared at Kodos.  
  
"I think you're lying!" said Bart.  
  
"No, I'm not!" said Kodos.  
  
"Sure. I'm keep my eye on you!"  
  
"Do you think Krodos voted against Bart?" Milhouse asked Sherri.  
  
"I wouldn't blame Kodos," said Sherri.  
  
"You mean you voted against Bart!"  
  
"Keep your voice down!" said Sherri. "Yes, I did but don't go spreading it around."  
  
"Whatever," said Milhouse.  
  
*Reward Challenge*  
  
The two tribes came to the reward challenge for the second challenge. They stood in a straight line waiting for Jeff to show up with the rules for the next game was. In front of them were two huge mazes. Jeff eventually showed up with a cage and inside were two chickens.  
  
"So, survivors, this is what you're playing for, chickens," said Jeff. "Now let me explain the rules. Behind me are two big mazes. Now, listen carefully. Who ever is at the front of the line will run through the maze and when he or she has gotten to the other end that person will say 'finished'. It keeps going from there until everyone is finished. Which ever team gets done the fastest wins. Since Ramkara has one more person, one of the members has to sit out. Okay, Homer's sitting out. Get in your lines!" The survivors got ready.  
  
"Survivors ready!" Jeff shouted. "Go!"  
  
Patty and Selma raced off. They went through the maze like two very hungry rats looking for a big piece of cheese at the end of the maze. Selma got to the finish first. Everyone remained at a steady pace. It all came down to Milhouse and Lisa. Lisa rushed off. She went through the maze very fast but hit many dead ends. Milhouse, on the other side, was going through the maze slowly but he wasn't running into any dead ends. At the end, Milhouse won.  
  
"Ramkara is defeated! Tritan is the winner!" announced Jeff. "Pick up the cage with the two chickens inside and return to your camps."  
  
*Ramkara*  
  
"How could you do such a thing, dad?" asked Lisa.  
  
"Yeah, the little girl is right," Dr. Nick added.  
  
"There's an immunity challenge coming up and you ate almost all of our food. That food gives us the strength we need to beat Tritan," said Lisa.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if we ALL vote you out," said Kang.  
  
"But it's so tasty," said Homer. "The food was irresistible! I love Oriental food! All that rice, I couldn't help myself. Ahhh, rice." Homer started to drool.  
  
"Can you believe this guy?" asked Krusty. "Why don't we just eat him? It's enough for the whole tribe."  
  
"No, we can't do that," said Kang. "But we can vote him off the show to get rid of him that way."  
  
"Aw, but it wouldn't be the same," Krusty whined. "Well, I do hope he gets off this show soon so I don't have to deal with him anymore."  
  
Discussions about Homer like these went on for most of the day.  
  
*Tritan*  
  
"Okay everybody, we got to go soon for the immunity challenge," said Marge. "Remember last time, we were a little late."  
  
"But," said Bart.  
  
"But nothing," Marge interrupted. "I don't want the other tribe to think we're slackers. I do not want a bunch of slackers for a team."  
  
"I don't want a bunch of control freaks for a team," Sherri whispered to Milhouse. Milhouse giggled like a little girl.  
  
"I don't want ONE control freak in my team," Milhouse whispered back. They both started laughing.  
  
*Immunity Challenge*  
  
The two tribes came to where the immunity challenge would take place. In front of them were two big cages. At the bottom of the two cages was water. No one knew what these contraptions were. Finally, Jeff arrived.  
  
"Hello survivors," said Jeff. "I'm going to explain the rules now so we don't lose a lot of time. Now, what we have over here are two cages with a board in the middle and water at the bottom. This is how it works, all the members will be standing on the board together. The slightest movement on the board will cause for the board to flip over and all the people who are on it will be forced into the water. So, the tribe who can stay on the board the longest without having it flip over is the winner. But remember, if even one person makes a move that could force the board to flip. So get in the cages and on the board so we can start."  
  
The two tribes got on the boards before they began the challenge.  
  
"Survivors ready!" Jeff shouted. "Go!"  
  
The clock started. Everyone remained still. It went on for a 2 hours, then 3hours. It went on for 3 hours and 37 minutes until Professor Frink accidentally moved forward and the board flipped over, sending the members of Tritan into the pool full of water. Then Ramkara made the board flip on purpose but they were still the winners. All the members of both sides had drenched clothes.  
  
"Well, you're both pretty much soaked but it was Ramkara who lasted longer on the board. So, Ramkara is the winner! You get the immunity idol. Tritan I'll be seeing you at Tribal Council for the second time. Head back to camp!"  
  
*Ramkara*  
  
"Yes, we got immunity for the second time," said Lisa.  
  
"Yeah, but your dad's lucky," said Krusty. "Most of us were planning on voting him out if we had to go to tribal council. I guess now we have to wait until next tribal council to do so."  
  
"That's if we don't get mad at somebody else," said Lisa.  
  
After a little while, no one really was doing anything. They were either resting or gathering more wood for the fire.  
  
*Tritan*  
  
"I don't know who to vote for," said Sherri.  
  
"Yeah," said Milhouse. "I don't know if I should go against Bart or Bart's mom."  
  
"Well, it's whatever you decide."  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
Many other tribe members had conversations like these until the time they had to pack up and hike to tribal council.  
  
*Tribal Council*  
  
The members of the Tritan tribe came to Tribal Council to vote off the second person. They sat on the benches made of rock. Jeff finally arrived to Tribal Council.  
  
"Hi survivors. This is the second time you've been at tribal council," said Jeff. "You know the rules. I'll ask you a few questions, which might help you with your decision, and then we'll vote. So, Milhouse, what do you think is the most important trait in Survivor?"  
  
"I think friendship and honesty," said Milhouse.  
  
"Okay. What about you Selma?"  
  
"I would have to say trustworthiness," said Selma.  
  
"Oh, well that's a good answer. I guess we better be getting to the voting part. You know how it works. Marge your up first."  
  
The members of Tritan went one by one up to the voting booth. At last, the voting was over. Jeff went to go tally the votes.  
  
"Well, here it goes," said Jeff.  
  
He reached into the pot and pulled out one of the cards. It said Marge on it. He pulled out another one and it said Marge on it. He pulled out the third one and it read Bart. Jeff pulled out another card and it said Marge on it. If Marge got one more vote she would be voted off. Jeff pulled out another card. It said Marge on it.  
  
"Marge that's 4 votes. That's enough," said Jeff. "Come here with your torch. Marge Bouvier, the tribe has spoken. The rest of the Tirtan tribe pack up and head back to camp."  
  
*Final Words*  
  
"I can't believe they voted me off," said Marge. "I was always being nice to them. I guess bossing people around were my only regrets. Well, it was kind of fun out in the wilderness like that." 


End file.
